L'amour de sa vie - Part II
by Aschen
Summary: Dwalïn regarde les cadavres s'entasser sur la plaine d'Azanulbizar, mais il ne les voit pas vraiment. Il ne voit que les yeux bleus de l'amour de sa vie, privés de lumière depuis que Frerin est tombé. Le cœur de Thorïn est mort avec son petit frère, mais Dwalïn est fermement décidé à le ranimer. Il en faisait une affaire personnelle.


**Ceci est une séquelle de "L'amour de sa vie - part. I" postée il y a déjà quelques temps. Parce que bon, briser le cœur de ce pauvre Dwalïn a bien failli briser aussi le mien. Alors voilà, je répare mes conneries. MEME SI ELIMINER FRERIN DU PAYSAGE ME FAIT PLEURER !**

**J'espère qu'un peu de guimauve toute dégoulinante n'ennuiera personne. Y a une sorte de mini-lime, à la fin. C'est pas trop trop osé, n'importe qui devrait pouvoir lire mais, par mesure de sécurité, je classe cette fiction en M. Juste au cas où.**

**Voilà, en espérant que ca vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_L'amour de sa vie_

* * *

Il était brisé, son prince aux yeux trop bleus. Autant que lui, maintenant. Il ne parvenait même pas à se dire que ce n'était que justice, il n'en était pas encore là. Il ne pouvait que pleurer les larmes que Thorïn n'arrivait pas à laisser couler, malgré le vide béant qui s'était ouvert dans sa poitrine, et ne serait jamais comblé. Il le savait bien, lui, que l'amour de sa vie ne serait plus jamais le même. Comme lui avait irrémédiablement changé quand il avait compris qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Frerin le lui avait bien fait comprendre, de la plus cruelle manière possible, mais l'expérience, aussi douloureuse qu'elle avait été, avait porté ses fruits. Il avait compris. Et il était resté à distance. Il les avait regardé, de loin, et avait continué à vouloir sans pouvoir, à désirer sans jamais posséder. Comme toujours. Il s'était éloigné et il avait cru, à regarder ses princes s'aimer chaque jour un peu plus fort, que rien ne pourrait sauver son coeur de l'incendie qui le consummait. Il avait cru, après avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps, lui le guerrier inébranlable, jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les joues, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais pleurer. Il avait cru, à force de briser ses phalanges sur les visages anonymes de ses soldats pour éviter de frapper celui du prince blond qui lui avait volé le coeur de son amour, qu'il avait épuisé sa rage face à tant d'injustice.

Et comme toujours, il s'était trompé.

Car son coeur, qu'il avait pourtant cru indubitablement mort, saignait abondamment face à la douleur sans borne de son prince aux yeux trop bleus. Et ses yeux, qu'il avait pensé irrémédiablement secs, pleuraient en silence des larmes de sang qu'il ne savait comment stopper. Et sa rage, cette rage bienfaisante qui le faisait toujours tenir debout, lui permettait encore de combattre sans faillir les légions orques qui les assaillaient. Cela pour Thorïn, qui restait parfaitement immobile derrière lui, son épée abandonnée sans usage, à serrer dans ses bras, et de toutes les forces qui lui restaient, le cadavre ensanglanté de Frerin. Dwalïn donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la créature agonisante qui lui faisait face pour déloger sa hache, et recula d'un pas. Une nouvelle vague de monstres ne tarderait pas, il fallait fuir. Il s'agenouilla près de son prince et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il faut partir, Thorïn, on ne peut plus rien pour lui !

L'amour de sa vie secoua la tête, et ses cheveux noirs, sales et emmêlés, voletèrent autour de son visage, alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le corps sans vie de son frère et amant.

- Je t'en prie, Thorïn, laisse-le et fuyons !

Il essaya de desserrer l'étreinte de son ami, qui le repoussa brutalement et enfouit son visage pâle dans les cheveux blonds souillés de sang. Au loin, des cris aigus retentirent et Dwalïn sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Aussi enragé qu'il était, il ne pourrait pas repousser indéfiniment les vagues d'orcs qui se pressaient vers eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son prince ici pour sauver sa vie. Même ca, malgré toute la souffrance que son amour lui avait causé, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il une dernière fois. Mon amour, s'il te plaît, Frerin n'aurait pas voulu que tu meurs ici. Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît...

Sa gorge se serra alors que Thorïn ne manifestait pas la moindre réaction à ses paroles. Résigné, il se releva et leva ses lourdes haches. Ses bras lui semblaient faits de plombs, et menaçaient de le lâcher à tout moment. Mais le voile rouge qui obscurcissait sa vision, il n'en doutait pas, lui conférerait la force de tenir. Encore un peu, juste un peu. Le temps que Thorïn revienne à lui, le temps qu'il accepte l'inéluctable, et qu'ils puissent fuir.

Encore un peu, il devait tenir. Rien qu'un peu.

- Je ne le l'abandonne pas ici...

La voix enrouée de son prince brisé lui fit tourner la tête, pour rencontrer un regard bleu si effroyablement vide de toute émotion qu'il sentit, dans sa poitrine, son coeur se fissurer. N'était-il pas déjà en miettes, après la fourberie de Frerin ? Il lui semblait, pourtant...

- Je ne peux pas le laisser là, pas comme ça...

Dwalïn hocha la tête, une fois, et se pencha pour hisser le cadavre du prince aux cheveux blonds sur son épaule. Le sang de celui qui avait été son ami, avant qu'il ne lui piétine le cœur, emplit ses poumons de son odeur âcre, au point qu'il eut l'impression de s'étouffer. Thorïn ramassa son épée et, d'une pression dans le dos, le poussa à courir.

- Ramène-le à Dis, Dwalïn...

Mais les cris des orcs, malheureusement, les avaient rattrapé. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir l'amour de sa vie faire volte-face et, avec un cri de guerre à faire trembler la terre, se jeter dans la bataille pour lui donner le temps de fuir. Il détourna le regard et, avec la conviction qu'il ne survivrait pas à Thorïn si son prince aux yeux trop bleus périssait à Azanulbizar, s'élança vers les lignes Naines pour accomplir sa mission, et ramener le corps sans vie du prince tombé à sa royale petite soeur.

* * *

Les pertes, bien entendu, furent énormes, mais Thorïn avait survécu et c'était bien tout ce qui comptait, à ses yeux aveuglés d'amour. L'équilibre de son univers, malgré leur situation vacillante, restait intacte. Il avait laissé la petite Dis, qui avait bien grandi et avait désormais toute l'allure d'une reine, lui apporter les premiers soins. Il ne nécessitait pas plus d'attention, d'autres méritaient bien plus que lui que la jeune femme s'occupe d'eux. Il avait tenté de la consoler, sans grand succès. Balïn était en vie, et il ignorait la douleur que pouvait provoquer la mort d'un frère. Pas plus qu'il ne connaissait celle de perdre un père et un grand-père bien aimé. Lui, s'il pleurait intérieurement la mort de nombre de ses soldats, ne parvenait pas à être en deuil.

Thorïn avait survécu, après tout.

- Où est ton frère ? avait-il demandé à la jeune femme alors qu'elle se relevait.

Elle lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil vide avant de soupirer lourdement.

- Je ne peux pas toujours te sauver de toi-même, Dwalïn. Tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre. Comment peux-tu espérer guérir, si tu n'essayes même pas ?

Il lui avait souri avec douceur et, ignorant la douleur de ses blessures, l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, mais pas trop fort. Elle était minuscule, la jolie Dis, et si fragile avec ses os trop fins et son allure presque aussi frêle que celle des femmes elfes évaporées. Il ne voulait pas la casser.

- J'ai essayé, petite princesse, avait-il alors murmuré à son oreille. J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais je ne peux pas guérir.

Il l'avait relâché, et essuyé les larmes qui coulaient continuellement de ses yeux d'argent depuis qu'il lui avait ramené le corps sans vie de son frère aux blonds cheveux. Elle avait laissé sa tête reposer contre sa large main de guerrier, fermant ses beaux yeux. Juste un instant, un très bref instant, parce qu'elle était terriblement jeune et que cette journée marquait à jamais la fin de son innocence. Puis elle s'était redressée et, carrant les épaules pour se faire plus grande qu'elle ne l'était, s'était lentement détournée de lui pour s'en aller soigner d'autres soldats blessés. Elle était une Naine, et une héritière de Durïn.

Il ne lui était pas permis de pleurer.

- Il s'occupe de Frerin.

* * *

Il resta auprès de Thorïn, tout au long de la cérémonie. Le bûcher élevé en l'honneur de la famille royale tombée était monumental, et tous les soldats avaient mis du leur pour donner au Roi, à son fils et à son jeune petit-fils une crémation à la hauteur de leur bravoure. Ils ne retourneraient pas à la pierre, comme le voulait la tradition, mais leurs esprits seraient au moins libérés de leur prison charnelle, et rejoindraient les Halls d'Aulë pour attendre la fin du monde auprès de leurs ancêtres. Les deux derniers survivants de la lignée Durïn, côtes à côtes, avaient allumé ensemble le bûcher et regardaient maintenant leurs parents se consumer devant eux. Quand Dis vacilla, l'odeur de chair brûlée empoisonnant ses poumons alors que ses yeux se brouillaient de larmes, un jeune guerrier aux cheveux bruns, grand et athlétique, jaillit des lignes de soldats encore valides, alignée derrière eux, pour la soutenir en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Balïn donna l'autorisation à la foule de se disperser et, alors que le guerrier entraînait Dis avec lui en la portant dans ses bras comme la délicate princesse qu'elle ne serait jamais plus, Dwalïn avait refusé de suivre son frère, et était resté avec Thorïn. Jusqu'à ce que ce qui avait été l'amour de la vie de son prince soit réduit en cendres. Mais même alors que le soleil se levait sur les cendres froides du brasier, Thorïn ne bougea pas. Les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, enfin, tracaient des sillons clairs sur sa peau couverte des cendres de son petit frère, et auraient pu être parfaitement invisibles, si Dwalïn ne l'avait pas dévoré du regard toute la nuit durant. Le vide de son visage et le désespoir sans fond qui habitait ses yeux trop clairs faisaient mal à voir. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que cela faisait de perdre un être qu'on aime à ce point. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. La simple idée de devoir continuer à vivre dans un monde où Thorïn n'existerait plus le faisait suffoquer

- Comment vais-je faire, Dwalïn ?

La voix éraillée de son amour lui donna envie de pleurer, lui qui pensait ne plus avoir de larmes à verser. Sans réfléchir, il fit un pas vers son prince et le prit dans ses bras.

- Comment vais-je faire pour vivre sans lui ?

Ignorant son coeur, qui se remettait à saigner traitreusement, il encadra le visage de l'amour de sa vie entre ses larges mains couturées de cicatrices et posa son front contre le sien, se noyant dans ses yeux bleus rendus plus clair encore par les larmes qui y scintillaient. Il essaya de sourire, mais savait parfaitement que c'était une grimace attristée qui tordit ses lèvres.

- Tu survivras, mon amour. Même si ton coeur est mort avec Frerin, tu survivras.

Thorïn secoua la tête faiblement, fermant les yeux pour museler ses larmes, serrant les dents pour retenir le sanglot déchirant qui labourait sa gorge.

- J'y arriverai pas... parvint-il à dire d'un souffle.

Dwalïn enfouit ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser désespéré au goût de sel, enfouissant sa langue dans la bouche accueillante pour enlacer sa compagne. Les doigts de Thorïn crochetèrent ses poignets, mais il ne se dégagea pas, même s'il ne lui rendit pas son baiser et resta parfaitement amorphe. Quand, à bout de souffle, il s'arracha aux lèvres tentatrices, il garda son front posé contre le sien et plongea son regard dans celui, vacillant, de l'amour de sa vie.

- Tu y arriveras, murmura-t-il tout bas. Tu n'es pas seul, il reste Dis. Il reste moi...

Le prince ferma les yeux, peinant à enregistrer les paroles de son ami.

- Je ne peux pas... commenca-t-il.

- Tu peux, coupa Dwalïn avec force en crispant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs.

Il l'embrassa encore, sans trop savoir s'il essayait de distraire Thorïn de sa douleur sans bornes, ou simplement pour s'assurer qu'il était bien près de lui, et pas seul derrière un rocher avec une épée passée au travers du corps.

- Tu peux, répéta-t-il. Tu dois. Pour moi, Thorïn. Je peux pas vivre, moi, sans toi...

Le faible hochement de tête que lui donna son prince, accroché à ses yeux, ne le rassura pas vraiment. La peur, alors, que Thorïn ne survive pas à Frerin enserra son esprit dans un étau de glace. Thorïn surmonterait ca. Il le fallait, ou son existence n'aurait plus le moindre sens. Son amour surmonterait sa perte, et retrouverait le goût de vivre. Il en faisait une affaire personnelle.

* * *

Thorïn survécut.

Il lui fallut des années pour surmonter la mort de Frerin. La souffrance d'un vide béant dans sa poitrine, en haut à gauche, juste là où se trouvait son coeur, accompagnait chacun de ses pas. Le monde et le temps passaient sur lui sans qu'il les voit, car son regard restait perpétuellement perdu dans les limbes du passé, où le rire de Frerin résonnait encore. Parfois, la vie se rappelait à lui, et il redevenait brièvement le jeune prince qu'il avait été au temps de la gloire d'Erebor mais, invariablement, comme toujours à cette époque révolue, il finissait par chercher son frère des yeux. Et la réalité le rattrapait, toujours. Comme à chaque fois, il revivait la mort et la crémation de l'amour de sa vie. C'était à pleurer, vraiment. Ou à mourir. Mais il ne pouvait faire ni l'un ni l'autre.

Dwalïn fit de son mieux. Il n'était pas peu fier de dire que ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits. Lentement, progressivement, Thorïn revint à lui. Evidemment, le mariage de Dis avec le jeune guerrier qu'il l'avait soutenue depuis la chute d'Erebor fut pour beaucoup dans cette résurrection, de même que sa première grossesse, et le petit garçon tout blond qui naquit alors. Mais tout de même, Dwalïn aimait à se dire que c'était grâce à lui que Thorïn refaisait surface. Il continua, bien sûr, d'aimer son frère de tout son être, et à souffrir de sa disparition. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, alors que son visage commencait à être marqué par la dure vie qui était désormais la leur, alors que le noir luisant de ses cheveux s'était terni par la poussière du métal de sa forge, il se rende compte que l'écho de la voix de Frerin ne faisait plus mal. Elle l'emplissait d'une douce nostalgie, et éveillait en lui des souvenirs doux-amers qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde, plus même que la vie de sa petite soeur, de son jeune neveu, ou même la sienne. Mais ca ne faisait plus mal. Alors, il cessa de frapper le métal sur son enclume et releva la tête de son labeur. Il inspira profondément pour sentir l'air pur des Montagnes Bleues, et non plus le parfum entêtant de Frerin. Et le regard qu'il posa sur le monde, pour la première fois depuis des années, des _décennies_, était enfin clair.

* * *

Dwalïn perçut immédiatement le changement, lorsqu'il vint le voir. Thorïn, qui se plongeait pourtant toujours dans son travail avec un acharnement désespéré, ne frappait plus le métal, qui reposait sagement sur l'enclume en attendant qu'on veuille bien s'intéresser à lui. On lui dit que le prince déchu avait décidé de s'en aller plus tôt, et qu'il avait l'air différent. Bien sûr, il s'était inquiété et avait suivi sa trace selon les indications des autres forgerons. Il l'avait finalement trouvé sur la rive d'un lac aux eaux de feu, alors que le soleil illuminait de rose et d'orange le ciel crépusculaire. Le prince déchu était assis au sol, adossé à un rocher, les mains perdues dans ses cheveux noirs, dans une immobilité parfaite. Un instant, le guerrier crut que son ami avait fait un malaise, ou quelque chose comme ca, même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla hargneusement qu'il était un abruti. Depuis quand un Nain, et Thorïn a fortiori, tombait malade ? Néanmoins, il se précipita vers lui et se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui, inquiet.

- Thorïn, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il passa ses larges mains dans les cheveux noirs pour lui redresser la tête. Il l'inspecta sous toutes les couture, passant rapidement sur son front pour mesurer une fièvre inexistante, avant de plonger dans ses yeux bleus. Le regard limpide qu'il rencontra lui fit un coup au coeur tant il ressemblait à celui de son amour mort à Azanulbizar avec Frerin.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, noyé dans les yeux d'azur.

Il y eut un rire bas et grave, et il en aurait sursauté s'il n'avait pas été si captivé par la lueur nouvelle de vie qui brillait férocement dans le regard de son prince.

- Je vais très bien, Dwalïn.

Il posa son front contre celui de Thorïn, et un sourire se peignit lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es revenu, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Enfin, tu es revenu...

Sans réfléchir, il combla les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres pour un baiser plein de soulagement et de chaleur. D'ordinaire, c'était toujours lui qui initait ce genre de geste. Bien sûr, une petite pointe de culpabilité fouaillait toujours sa conscience alors qu'il se disait qu'il profitait honteusement de la situation et de la faiblesse de Thorïn. Mais c'était aussi, et surtout, une manière de raccrocher son ami à la réalité, de l'empêcher de se perdre dans les souvenirs. Certes, les baisers de Frerin avaient dû être meilleurs, mais les siens au moins étaient concrets. Et puis c'était une petite victoire. Frerin avait pu profiter de son frère pendant des années, maintenant c'était à son tour, et il ne comptait pas perdre une miette du temps qui lui était imparti. Mais cette fois-ci, s'il amorça ce nouveau baiser, il ne fut pas le seul à y participer. Comme la première fois où il s'étaient embrassés, dans la salle d'arme d'Erebor, les lèvres de Thorïn bougèrent sous les siennes, et il répondit à son baiser avec une fougue au moins égale à la sienne. La surprise, le plaisir et le soulagement le disputèrent en lui, avant d'être balayé par une vague de désir brûlante quand la langue de son prince caressa la sienne. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur lacéré par la cruauté de Frerin se remit à battre à grands coups, ranimé par les doigts de Thorïn, accrochés à sa chemise. Il eut envie de le plaquer contre son rocher et de se presser contre lui, désireux de sentir ce corps parfait, qu'il avait passé sa vie à redessiner dans le secret de ses pensées, serré contre lui. Ses mains tremblèrent sous la fébrilité de défaire ce ceinturon encombrant et d'arracher cette tunique hideuse qui ne lui rendait pas hommage. Mais Thorïn se détacha de lui et il dut, à contrecœur, rouvrir les yeux. Le regard clair de son amour brillait de vie et de chaleur, et le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres tentatrices étaient si plein de douceur que toutes velléités charnelles disparurent pour laisser place à un sentiment chaudement bienfaisant, qu'il pensait ne jamais ressentir à nouveau.

- Merci, Dwalïn.

* * *

Si Thorïn était revenu, rien ne changea entre eux et Dwalïn, que l'espoir avait plus sûrement affaibli que toutes les fourberies de Frerin, prit le parti d'oublier. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, malgré sa présence constante, malgré les quelques baisers ardents qu'ils avaient pu échanger au cours des rechutes effrayantes que l'esprit saccagé de son prince avaient rencontré, l'amour de sa vie ne l'aimait pas plus qu'avant. Cela faisait plusieurs années, maintenant, que les yeux bleus étaient redevenus limpides, mais rien ne changeait. Alors, il décida de penser un peu à lui. Et de partir, pour se soustraire à l'attraction néfaste que son prince exerçait sur lui. Après une semaine de marche hasardeuse, il commença à se dire qu'il n'avait jamais pris de meilleure décision dans sa vie. L'air lui sembla plus pur, ou plutôt moins empoisonné par la présence étouffante de Thorïn. Le bonheur qu'il ressentit à l'idée de s'être enfin libéré des entraves qui l'avaient enchaînées à Thorïn depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur ce petit prince aux cheveux noirs, fut de bien courte durée. Il fallut encore deux jours de marche avant que le manque ne se fasse sentir. Ses rêves s'emplirent d'yeux trop bleus, de cheveux noirs étalés sur les draps blancs d'un lit, d'une voix brûlante qui lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots pour lesquels il se consumait, d'une langue aguicheuse venant caresser la sienne, de mains fébriles accrochées à ses épaules, d'ongles courts qui lacéraient son dos alors qu'il allait et venait entre les jambes largement écartées. Ses journée se passaient dans l'écho d'un rire grave longtemps disparu entrecoupé de coups de marteau sur le métal, auprès d'une silhouette diffuse vêtue d'un manteau de cuir et de fourrure, dans le tintamarre d'une taverne où les chopes s'entrechoquaient alors qu'il s'abreuver de la seule vision d'un Thorïn heureux et _vivant_. Il résista trois jours, et cela lui sembla un miracle.

Puis il fit demi-tour.

La première chose qu'il rencontra, lorsqu'il osa revenir aux Montagnes Bleues, fut le regard déçu de son grand frère, et cela le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Balïn était quelqu'un d'infiniment bon, toujours bienveillant et prompte à voir le meilleur en chacun. Il en fallait beaucoup pour décevoir Balïn. Et lui, son propre petit frère, l'avait déçu. Ca lui avait donné un coup au coeur, presque aussi violent et douloureux que la gifle d'une Dis furieuse. Il affronta la tempête blonde sous le regard narquois d'Eli, qui jouait tranquillement avec son fils Fili en le snobant majestueusement. Aucun soutien, et pas la moindre compassion, ne vinrent du guerrier, ni du petit garçon aux cheveux blonds qui se contenta de lui tirer la langue en hurlant un "**tonton triste, t'es qu'un vilain**" plein de rancoeur. Gloïn aussi fut plus que glacial lorsqu'il le croisa dans les couloirs de la mine. Le Nain aux cheveux roux, accompagné de sa femme, lui offrit un sourire mesquin avant de lui souhaiter bon courage pour l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Sans s'émouvoir des réactions frileuses d'un homme qu'il considérait tout de même comme son meilleur ami, Dwalïn carra les épaules et s'en fut jusqu'au lac, persuadé que Thorïn y était. Il croisa quelques connaissances qui, enfin, lui firent bon accueil. "Bon retour, Dwalïn", "où étiez-vous passé, monsieur Dwalïn ?", "vous nous avez ramené des cadeaux, m'sieur Dwalïn ?", "vous avez combattu des Gobelins ?", et d'autres phrases chaleureuses du même acabit lui firent chaud au coeur et lui donnèrent le courage de continuer à avancer. Le silence se fit rapidement alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Quand il émergea des sous-bois, le lac était noir. Quelques étoiles scintillaient à sa surface comme dans le ciel de nuit, et la lune régnait sans partage. Thorïn était assis contre son rocher, fumant sa pipe, le regard fixé sur l'étendue d'eau calme. Le prince déchu ne dit pas un mot, et ne marqua pas la moindre réaction à son approche. C'était un peu comme s'il n'existait pas, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre et menaça de le jeter au sol.

- Hey, Thorïn...

Le regard glacé plongé dans l'ombre, qui brillait dangereusement à la lumière de la pipe, se tourna vers lui. La déception et la tristesse qui s'y lisaient firent s'abattre une vague de culpabilité qui le balaya sans états d'âme.

- Je suis...

- Tu repars quand ?

La question lui cloua littéralement le bec. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, essayant de comprendre les implications de cette phrase lâchée d'un ton morne et indifférent. Etait-ce de la curiosité, et la mauvaise humeur de son prince n'était-elle donc due qu'à une journée épuisante à la forge ? Etait-ce une accusation ? Ou bien le désir déguisé de le voir déguerpir rapidement ? Il ne savait pas comme l'interpréter.

- Je ne repars pas, dit-il avec franchise. A moins que tu ne le veuilles.

Le rire grinçant qu'émit Thorïn en relâchant sa fumée lui vrilla les oreilles. Il n'aimait pas ce rire. Il n'aimait pas non plus ce qui se passait, et il soupçonnait qu'il aimerait encore moins ce qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre.

- A moins que je ne le veuille... Tu ne t'es pourtant pas embarassé de savoir ce que je voulais, quand tu es parti le mois dernier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Thorïn, je...

- Tu, quoi ?

La pipe encore allumée vola vers lui mais il eut le réflexe de l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans son oeil. Les braises, cependant, s'échouèrent sur sa main et il poussa un cri de douleur à l'intense brûlure qui en résulta. Aussitôt, le visage impassible de Thorïn se teinta d'inquiétude et il s'empara de son bras pour observer les dommages qu'il avait causé. Il prit dans son sac une outre pleine d'eau fraîche et en versa sur la peau abîmée. La fraîcheur du liquide lui fit un bien fou et, bientôt, la seule chaleur qui se diffusa en lui fut celle des mains de Thorïn sur sa peau. Il ne sentit même pas les tiraillement qui résultèrent du bandage sommaire que le prince déchu posa sur ses brûlures à l'aide d'un morceau de tissu arraché à sa chemise.

- Ca devra bien suffire en attendant qu'Oïn te soigne lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Il détourna les yeux quand ceux de son amour le poignardèrent. Il avait été un peu plus intéressé par le mouvement de ses lèvres que par ce qu'il disait, certes, mais on ne pouvait guère le blâmer pour ca.

- Je vais rentrer à la mine... dit-il à voix basse sans le regarder.

- Sûrement pas, je n'ai pas fini de t'engueuler.

Il resta sagement où il était, répondant de son mieux aux questions de son prince. La seule qui méritait vraiment son attention, la seule question à laquelle Thorïn voulait réellement une réponse, restait le "pourquoi" de son départ. Il ne trouvait plus de raison valable, et ne pouvait guère expliquer à son prince qu'il en avait eu assez de veiller sur lui au mépris de son propre bonheur. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait trop pour ne pas souffrir continuellement en sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait désespérément besoin de lui, quand lui n'avait que faire de son existence. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ca. Son coeur déjà trop malmené ne s'en relèverait pas s'il devait affronter un refus clair et net. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, ne voulait pas lui dire, mais sa langue déliait parlait pour lui. Il eut l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres sans s'arrêter quand, enfin, sa voix se tarit. Thorïn n'avait rien dit, ni esquissé le moindre mouvement, même aux instants les plus délicats, et les plus ardents, de son discours. Il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux.

- Dis moi que tu veux que je parte. Dis le moi et je m'en irai, je te le jure. Je ne reviendrai plus. Mais tout seul, je... J'y arrive pas.

- Pourquoi je voudrais faire ca ? demanda son prince dans un murmure.

- Je... Tu...

Il s'interrompit quand des mains fortes, abîmées par le rude travail de la forge, encadrèrent son viage. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermé, et croisa un regard sombre qui le fit frissonner. L'instant qui s'étira entre eux dura moins d'une seconde et une éternité à la fois. Puis Thorïn se pencha sur lui et dépoa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour la première fois dans leur longue histoire ambiguë, c'était son prince qui prenait les devants. Un bonheur ineffable s'épanouit dans sa poitrine alors qu'une langue timide effleurait ses lèvres. Il referma les yeux et enfouit ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs, entremêlant ses doigts gourds aux fines nattes qui les parsemaient. Sa langue s'enroula autour de celle de son amour alors qu'il dévorait voracement cette bouche qui le rendait fou. Le gémissement grave qu'il obtint en réponse envoya une décharge de désir pur dans ses reins, et il s'enhardit à presser Thorïn contre son rocher, plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes. Une jambe glissée entre celles de son prince, il bougea légèrement son bassin et fut récompensé d'un nouveau gémissement. Il essayait fébrilement de défaire les lacets qui fermaient la tunique de son amour, et lui tentait sans succès de défaire son large ceinturon, quand la voix de Fili leur parvint, depuis le couvert des bois. Les babillements enfantins leur firent l'effet d'une douche froide, et éteignit sans coup férir le désir qui crépitait entre eux. Ils échangèrent, une fraction de seconde, un regard paniqué alors que la voix du petit garçon se rapprochait toujours plus du rocher. Puis Dwalïn s'écarta de son prince comme s'il s'était brûlé et remis rapidement ses vêtements en place. Thorïn se leva d'un bond, juste à temps, pour réceptionner un Fili lancé à pleine vitesse sur ses petites jambes. Le garçonnet éclata de rire alors que son oncle le soulevait de terre sans efforts et passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Thorïn, frottant son visage contre la fine barbe noire.

- Le méssant ss'est excuzé ?

Le prince déchu lui sourit tendrement et le rassura avant de le reposer au sol. Immédiatement, l'enfant se saisit de sa grande main et le tira derrière lui en criant que sa mère l'attendait pour dîner. Il en profita pour lancer à Dwalïn une grimace qu'il devait jugeait affreuse mais qui, sur sa bouille juvénile, était plus cocasse qu'autre chose. Puis il détala comme un lapin, persuadé que son oncle allait le poursuivre pour une partie de chat avant le repas, histoire de se mettre en appétit. Thorïn tourna un regard vers son ami, qui tendait déjà ses mains vers lui pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais le prince se mit hors de portée d'un mouvement souple. Il eut un grand sourire, le même qu'il arborait autrefois lorsqu'ils se lançaient dans une de leurs farces détonantes.

- Plus tard.

Puis il s'élanca à la poursuite de son neveu, ses faux cris de Wargs entrecoupés des cris excités du petit garçon, qui riait, riait, riait.

* * *

Tellement longtemps. Depuis toujours, lui semblait-il. Et enfin, enfin, il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Sans l'ombre oppressante de Frerin. Enivré par le goût d'hydromel des lèvres de Thorïn, Dwalïn laissait ses instincts le guider. Ses mains voyageaient sans cesse sur le corps nu et offert cambré sous le sien. Sa langue glissait sur chaque creux, chaque courbe, chaque méplat qu'elle pouvait trouver, goûtant la saveur de sel d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. Ses oreilles se réjouissaient des gémissements rauques, des cris enflammés, des soupirs désespérés qu'il obtenait à chaque caresse, à chaque baiser, à chaque coup de rein. Comme dans ses fantasmes enfiévrés, les cheveux noirs recouvraient les draps blancs tel un voile sombre, et il ne restait qu'un fin cercle de bleu autour des pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Les joues rougies de plaisir, des marques de doigts violacées disséminées sur la peau pâle, il était tellement beau que c'en était douloureux. Dwalïn roula encore des hanches, frappant fortement le nœud de nerfs enfoui au cœur des reins de son amour, lui arrachant un râle. Installé entre les longues jambes largement écartées, il le plaquait contre le matelas de plume, pressant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en le pilonnant sauvagement, les yeux grands ouverts et accrochés aux siens. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il le prenait au cours de la nuit, incapable de se rassasier de lui, après l'avoir tant désiré sans jamais oser le toucher. Et Thorïn se pliait à ses désirs sans discuter, même aux plus sombres et aux plus inavouables, avide d'être possédé. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus exaltés, il n'avait pensé connaître une telle communion des sens et de l'esprit. Ils se comprenaient sans même avoir besoin de parler, sans avoir à demander. Quoi que puisse vouloir son amour, il le faisait dans l'instant, quoi qu'il puisse vouloir, Thorïn le lui donnait. C'était magnifique. Et terrifiant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Frerin, imaginant sans peine la douleur sans borne qu'aurait ressenti le prince aux blonds cheveux à l'idée que son frère et amant puisse faire l'amour avec lui. Et à peine l'image de son rival disparu apparaissait-elle dans son esprit en déroute que Thorïn le ramenait à lui d'un baiser exigeant. Un nouveau coup de rein le propulsa dans l'extase et il vint au creux des reins détruits en criant le nom de son amour, à s'en briser la voix. Le calme revint entre eux, un bref instant, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que son prince, lui, n'avait pas encore joui. Une gifle lui secoua les idées et il darda sur son amant soumis un regard terrible. Un sourire affamé se peignit sur les lèvres abîmées d'avoir été trop embrassées, et une nouvelle gifle cingla son visage. Réagissant enfin, il se retira pour revenir immédiatement, brutalement. Le linteau du lit heurta le mur de pierre et claqua sèchement dans le silence. Au deuxième coup de boutoir, il se sentir durcir à nouveau, encore enfoui entre les jambes de son bel amour. Alors qu'il s'acharnait à faire jouir son prince, et à le posséder encore et encore, il se dit que ca valait la peine d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Thorïn valait toutes les peines du monde, et il ne parvenait pas à regretter de ne pas s'être battu. Cela n'aurait jamais été aussi intense, aussi violent et si merveilleusement tendre, si ils n'étaient pas passés par toutes les épreuves que la vie avait dressé sur leur chemin. Thorïn n'aurait jamais été aussi prompte à le laisser ravager son corps s'il n'avait pas d'abord appartenu à son tendre petit frère. S'il n'avait pas déjà connu l'effroyable bonheur de posséder, de plein droit, le coeur, le corps et l'âme d'un être chéri. Ca valait la peine d'avoir souffert et pleuré autant. _Il_ valait la peine. Dwalïn espérait juste que Frerin parvenait, depuis les Halls d'Aulë, à être heureux que son frère ait retrouvé le goût de vivre. Le goût d'aimer. Il sentit son bel amour jouir entre ses doigts et, immédiatement, le rejoignit dans son septième ciel. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reconnecter avec la réalité, et comprendre enfin les murmures brisés dont ses oreilles étaient abreuvées alors que Thorïn s'anéantissait entre ses bras.

"Oh Dwalïn, je t'aime tellement, ne pars plus jamais, jamais, jamais..."

Voilà une promesse qu'il lui serait aisé de tenir.

* * *

Quand le matin vint, il eut l'horrible impression que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve et que Thorïn, toujours détruit par le décès de son amour aux blonds cheveux, s'en était allé depuis longtemps noyer son désespoir dans le travail de la forge. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un regard bleu plus clair qu'un ciel d'été. Un sourire bienheureux étira ses lèvres, juste avant que celles de son amant ne s'y pose tendrement. Il était là, il était bien là. Dans ses bras. Ca n'avait pas été pas un rêve cruel. C'était réel. Enfin, la vie lui avait donné ce à quoi il aspirait le plus.

- Bonjour, entendit-il murmurer d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps alangui contre lui.

- Bonjour, majesté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai... J'ai juste eu peur de ne pas te trouver à mon réveil.

Le silence plana entre eux, lourd de sens. Thorïn se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement, essayant de faire passer dans ce baiser son bonheur d'être auprès de lui, dans ses bras, alors que le soleil se levait tranquillement à l'Est.

- Je serais toujours là, maintenant... finit-il par murmurer contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

Ces quelques mots, que Dwalïn prononçait avec naturel, et pensait depuis toujours, car ils étaient simplement _vrais_, lui valurent de recevoir le plus beau des sourires. C'était, en effet, un bon jour. Un beau jour.

Et sa vie, désormais, ne serait plus constituée que de beaux jours. Thorïn en faisait une affaire personnelle.

* * *

**Z'avez vu ? Ca fini BIEN. Alors qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je ne sais pas faire de happy-end, OKAY ? C'est mauvais, CERTES, mais ca reste un happy-end ! Maintenant que ma période guimauve est finie (enfin, j'espère O.O), je vais pouvoir me replonger dans mes drames favoris.**

**Je vous embrasse, mes très chers.**

**A la revoyure !**

**Aschen**


End file.
